loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde Quest
Dr. Jekyll has been at it again in the world of LoC3. He's still mixing up potions and researching ways to make himself stronger and tougher through transmutation. You begin the quest with two directions to choose from. If you are in a party, you can ask one person to bind on map 1 to save you time running back here through Angel City. If not, you'll just have to suck it up and run. You're first direction is to take the transition on the left side of the map as shown in this screenshot. (Another quick note is that you will want to be sure you have your climbing gear or climbing skill loaded on a hotkey for this and other quests.) '' '' After you enter the transition, you will find yourself on an icy map with climbable areas. You will have to use the climbing skill or climbing gear (looks like a rope with grappling hook attached that came in you new character equipment) to get from the transition area up the "mountain levels" to a cave on the upper right portion of the screen. From the cave transition, you will need to make your way again to the upper right portion of the map to a building with a gate. Don't worry, the door is unlocked. Upon entry, prepare to fight as spawns are inevitable. Make your way up to a door on the upper left portion of the screen. This will transition you into the jail area. (If you have an Alpha Dimensional Egg and can bind, do so at the arrow marker on this map to save you a long jog back to this spot.) When you come back, you'll be making your way to the upper right corner of this map. You will need to make your way to the room in the upper left corner of the map, fighting some nasty spoiled necromancer puddings along with way. A mini-sub boss is in this room, Gilbert, the Jailor. He has a key you need for the previous map, along with a nice set of beginner's armor (Jailhouse Armor). Return to the prior map and make your way to the locked door in the upper right corner. On this map, just make your way to the main room to fight another sub-boss, the Slaad King. He drops another key you need to get into the next area. From here, return to the starting map and make your way to the upper right corner transition. You're first target on this map is the house with the locked door more or less directly in front of the main path when you transition in (as shown on the attached screenshot). This next map has a shortcut if you have the open lock skill and enough skill points. The door in the dead center of the map can be opened with this skill. If not, well, try bashing it open. After you get inside the door, follow the hallway to the upper left corner and another door transition. A mini-encounter plays out here when you enter this area. It's short and sweet. You can make your way to the end of the map relatively easily. Do be on the lookout for enchanted chests. If you don't have equipment to help save you from death attacks, this may take a few tries to get through. Another mini-encounter plays out with Dr. Jekyll sending his cook after you and your party. Watch out for those meat cleavers! When you finish off the cook, there will be two keys, one for the door in the upper right of this map and one to get you into the next door house. If you are hunting Mera Items, there is a Jekyll's Pie in the oven at the lower left corner of this map. Once you exit that house, walk around to the left portion of the map to enter the second locked door. This next map does contain some traps so use those Search skills and Disable Traps if you have any ranks! At least two of the traps can be bypassed walking around them IF you can see them to start with. Note that Dr. Jekyll has swallowed his own potions in the final room here, so buff up and be ready. He has lots of hit points and can be tough to hit for some characters. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens